Cumpleaños olvidado
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: El cumpleaños de Eiji!FIC ORIGINAL DE CENZ


**CUMPLEAÑOS OLVIDADO**

Por: Cenz

Traducido por: POK

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Bueno, ustedes saben… un apuesto y talentoso tipo llamado Takeshi Konomi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji se despertó y arreglo su cama. El esta cantando felizmente.

"Nee-san, no voy a desayunar hoy!" El bajo corriendo las escaleras.

"¿Porque¿Porque tienes tanta prisa? Ah, Eiji feliz. . . . . . . "

Eiji puso sus dedos en los labios de su hermana y sacudió la cabeza.

"Hehe no kappa! No en este momento hermana. Yo quiero que el sea el primero."

"Bueno, yo creo que mejor te apuras o alguien te lo dirá a ti primero."

"Ja!"

En el camino, el se encontró con Fuji. Eiji trato de evitarlo.

/No dejen que el me salude onegaiiii/

"Aaa. . . . Eiji, tu estas temprano hoy."

"Haha. . . si." Eiji sudo frió. Ellos caminaron lado a lado a su escuela.

"Has hecho la tarea de física, esa es bastante dura, ne?

"¿Que¿¡Tarea de física!"

"Yeah." El chico de cabello castaño sonrió.

"¡Yo no sabia que habia tarea!"

"Tu puedes copiar la mía." Fuji le ofreció un grueso libro a el..Eiji agarro el libro y busco por la pagina.

"15 números!" el grito de nuevo.

"Si, Yo dudo que lo termines antes de que suene la campana."

"Es fisica la primer clase?"

"Si."

Los ojos de Eiji se ensancharon. "Demonios!" El corrio hacia Seigaku, dejando al tensai solo.

La campana sono. Eiji acosto su cabeza en su mesa." Finalmente. . . . . . " El suspiro. El profesor sabia que Eiji no había hecho su tarea así que ella le seguía dando a Eiji muchas preguntas difíciles para resolver.

"Estoy tan hambriento." El le dio palmaditas a su estomago."Eiji." El hombre que estaba atrás de el le llamo.

"Nani nya Fuji?"

"Oishi esta aquí"

Eiji se levanto de repente y corrió hacia Oishi que lo esperaba enfrente de la puerta.

"¿Cafeteria?"

"Nya!" Eiji sonrio y fueron juntos hacia la cafeteria.

"Ano.Oishi."

"Nani?"

"¿Que fecha es hoy?" Eiji sonrio.

"28 de Noviembre. ¿Porque?"

/USO¿¡El no lo recuerda/ "Nada" Eiji contesto.

Eiji fallo muchos disparos en la practica de hoy y su 'Nanjaro hoi hoi' no se había escuchado. Todos se estaban preguntando que había pasado, y el lo sabia. Eiji estaba sentado atrás de las canchas. El puso su toalla en la cabeza, bloqueando cualquier vista que lo mirara confundido.

"Eiji-senpai¿se encuentra bien?"

Eiji vio una mano agarrando una raqueta roja parado enfrente de el. Eiji lo ignoro. La mano quito la toalla.

"Hey senpai."

"Ochibi."

"Tu estas actuando raro hoy. ¿Que paso?"

/Nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños… Hasta Ochibi se olvido de el también. . . . /

"¡Apurate sempai, Buchou nos llama!" Ryoma agarro su mano.

"¡Escuchen todos! La practica de hoy termina temprano." Todos los de primer año pueden irse a su casa ahora. Las pelotas serán recogidas por los titulares."

Todos los de primer año dejaron la cancha platicando.

Los regulares rodearon a Tezuka, esperando por ss siguientes instrucciones.

"Ano… Yo no puedo estar con todos ustedes; Yo tengo que ir a casa temprano" Fuj hizo una reverencia hacia su buchou.

"Bueno… De hecho yo también buchou" Ryoma froto su cabeza.

"¿Cual es la razon?" "Bueno… usted sabe…Karupin"

"Encuentra otra razon Echizen, eso no es lo suficientemente convincente para mi para dejarte ir"

"Tezuka-san, mi tienda de sushi no ha sido limpiada desde el año pasado, yo tengo que ayudar a mi padre"

Tezuka asintió. Taka-san salio de la cancha.

"ANO!BUCHOU!" Momo grito.

"¿Que?"

"Yo también, tengo que cambiar las cuerdas de mi raqueta." Momo enseño su raqueta rota.

"Hay demasiadas bandanas sucias esperando por mi buchou"

"Demonios, que estupida razón" Ryoma murmuro.

"Yo tengo que celebrar el cumpleaños de alguien" Dijo Oishi.

Eiji se volvió muy feliz cuando escucho eso, el abrazo el brazo de Oishi.

"¡Gracias!" Eiji dijo con su voz chillona."¿Por qué?" Oishi levanto su ceja.

"¿Cumpleaños de quien?" Momo pregunto. "Mi mama" Oishi sonrio.

¿Que¿Su mama/ Eiji soltó su abrazo.

"Yo necesito comprar un Nuevo libro información"

Tezuka suspiro. "De hecho mi padre me pidió salir en una cena importante hoy"

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Eijo. "¿Q…Que?"

/No me gusta esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto/

"Bye. Todo es para ti, ne ¿Eiji?" Momo le dio una palmadita a su espalda.

"Minna!Chotto!"

Todos dejaron las canchas dejandolo solo. El vio a Oishi reirse miesntras escuchaba el chiste de Momo. El corazon de Eiji dolia tanto.

"Pero es mi cumpleaños…." El empezo a recoger cada pelota en la cancha. "Es mi cumpleaños Oishi…" Sus lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

"Tadaima." Eiji dijo en un tono triste. "Bienvenido a casa Eiji. ¿Por qué llegas tan trade¿Estas feliz hoy?" La hermana de Eiji salio de la cocina.

"Nadie fue el primero onne-san."

"Ee?"

Eiji subio caminando las escaleras. Su hermana sonrio. "Solo espera Eiji, feliz cumpleaños". Ella murmuro.

Eiji abrio la puerta, su cuarto estaba oscuro. De alguna forma el esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran ahi y le dijeran feliz cumpleaños a el.

"Yappari, nadie se acordo de mi cumpleaños." El encencio la lampara pero seguia oscuro.

"¡Demonios, que paso con esta lampara!" Eiji abrazo sus rodillas; sus ojos estaban otra vez llenos de lagrimas.

De repente……..

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

Eiji estabasorprendido. El parpadeo varias veces y limpio sus lagrimas. Fuji estaba ahi, ochibi, Taka-san, Momo, Inui, todos estaban ahí. Y había un pastel en la mesa con algo escrito: 'Feliz cumpleaños.'

Eiji estaba sorprendido. Ryoma camino mas cerca de el. "Sempai¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Eiji abrazo a Ryoma fuertemente "Ochibiiiiiiii" Todos rieron.

"Eiji, este es nuestro obsequio." Fujiseñalo un gran regalo en la cama de Eiji. El regalo eera alto y grande.

"¡Gracias , minna!" La sonrisa de Eiji estaba de regreso, y ahora el estaba buscando a su persona mas importante.

"¿Donde esta Oishi?"

"El no puede venir con nosotros, hoy es el cumpleaños de su mama¿no es cierto?" Tezuka explico.

"Sou ka…" La cara de Eiji se puso melancolica. "Pero nos tienes a nosotros para celebrar contigo¿correcto?" Momo palmeo al chico de cabello rojo.

"Yeah!"

/Tengo a tantas personas que se preocupan por mi… Esta bien si no esta Oishi… Esta bien…./

"Sayonara y gracias por todo minna" Eiji movió su mano hacia todos sus amigos.

"¡Bye sempai! Espero que el día de hoy haya sido su mejor cumpleaños." Ryoma sacudió su mano.

"Arigatou" Eiji beso su mejilla haciendo que el pequeño niño se sonrojara.

"¡Ja ne!" Todos ellos caminaron a sus casas.

"Echizen¿daijoubu?" Momo pregunto.

"¿Que?"

"A ti te gusta¿no es cierto?"

Ryoma siguió caminando.

"Echizen, tu deberias ser el regalo."

"No, el no estaria feliz si el regalo fuera yo."

"Souka." Momo le robo una miradita al chico. "Si yo fuera el regalo cuando sea tu cumpleaños¿estarias feliz?" Momo pregunto.

El mas pequeño se detuvo. El levanto su cabeza para ver la cara de Momo, y el pudo ver que estaba sonrojándose.

De regreso al cuarto de Eiji

"¡Es hora de abrir regalos!" El dijo de forma alegre. Su mano desenvolvio el enorme regalo. Es un oso de peluche enorme. Eiji miro al oso con una Mirada impresionada. Aunque el oso estaba sentado era casi tan alto como el. El toco la mejilla del oso.

"¿Eh? Este Sr. Oso no es para nada suave. Esta duro."

De repente el oso se paro.

"¡KYAAA¡¡¡Mounstruo¡¡¡NYAAAAA!" Eiji corrio hacia una esquina de su cuarto.

El oso se quito la cabeza (Que miedo ;)

"¡NOO! Es demasiado sadico!" Eiji tapo sus ojos con sus manos

"Eiji."

¡NO¡El oso aun puede hablar aun cuando su cabeza a sido separada de su cuerpo! Espera un minuto… Esa voz/

Eiji miro a travez de sus manos . ¡Es Oishi¡Oishi estaba en el disfraz de oso! El esta sosteniendo un pequeño oso de peluche con un gran listón rojo alrededor del cuello.

"Oishi!"

"¡Hee…Heee… Feliz cumpleaños Eiji!" El le entrego el suave oso de peluche.

"Entonces… ¿Esto fue todo tu plan?" Eiji parpadeo.

"Si…hee hee…. ¿Te gusto?"

"¡SI! Eiji abrazo al mitad hombre oso. Oishi sento a Eiji en la mesa de studio. Eiji aun estaba abrazando su oso de peluche.

"Yo pensé que tu te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños."

"¿Como lo podria olvidar?"

"Tu no eres el primero en decirme feliz cumpleaños a mi… Yo quería que fueras el primero." Eiji suspiro.

"Yo soy el primero." Oishi puso su mano en el hombre de su amigo.

"No, Ryoma y los otros fueron los primeros."

"No… Yo queria decir que soy el primero en esto…"

Oishi lo beso gentilmente. Eiji sintio su sangre hervir; su cara se sonrojo. El lentamente puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo. El oso cayo de su mano. Ellos se besaron por un rato. Es un poco difícil para Oishi separar sus labios de los labios tentadores de Eiji.

"¿Soy el primero?" Oishi acaricio los labios rojos con sus dedos.

"Si." Eiji puso su cabeza en el hombro de Oishi.

"Yukata-ne." Oishi lo abrazo.

OWARI

NOTAS DE CENZ (Gomen ne… I didn't asked if you were a boy or a girl…) bows¿Como estuvo? Me di cuenta recientemente que hay muchas historias acerca de su cumpleaños ¿huh? Bueno, gracias a Whity por hacerlo popular. Ne! No cierren la ventana todavia, den click en el boton de review ¿por favor?

NOTAS POK: Arigatou Cenz-san for letting me translate this fic! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic que es original de Cenz cuyo titulo original en ingles es FORGOTTEN BIRTHDAY, el cual yo solo me encargue de traducir jejeje. Sus reviews seran mandados directamente a Cenz Ja ne!


End file.
